


Dragon Ball Heroes: A New Generation of Heroes

by KitsuneSweet



Series: Dragon Ball Heroes [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneSweet/pseuds/KitsuneSweet
Summary: After 8 years, The Time Breakers have decided to make their move once again. Time Patrollers are going missing left and right, and Chronoa knows that there is only one way to save the Time Patrol from falling to ruin thanks to these wicked demons, and that is to summon Shenron as their final hope.Their result, a young man from another timeline and his friends are brought to the Time Patrol as their newest recruits, but will they resolve this mystery surrounding the Time Breakers? Or will they just end up missing as well?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is just the prologue, I'm working on writing a chapter every day as my New Year's resolution so please bear with me if things seem a little rough around the edges I'm trying my best to get back into the swing of writing! ^^

The flow of time. For eons, it was thought to be something set in stone. Never to be tampered with or changed. And for millions of years, that rule was absolute. 

The Gods had made toying with the flow of time a punishable offense with the penalty of death, but it seemed that over time, the mortals had decided to take matters into their own hands. 

It all began with one boy, and his desire to save the people of his timeline from a pair of deadly androids that threatened the very human race to the brink of extinction. 

As with every good intention, however, there are to be consequences to his actions. 

It was with that single deviation from the flow of time that created the Time Patrol. 

Spearheaded by the Supreme Kai of Time, and the young man in question, Trunks Briefs. 

Together, the two of them have gathered warriors from all over the multiverse, all with the goal of stopping one of the worst threats to the multiverse itself. 

A pair of demons known as Towa and Mira. Their allies call themselves the Time Breakers and are insistent on causing mayhem with the flow of time, creating terrible alternate timelines that the Time Patrol must correct or risk the very fabric of Time to rip apart at the seams. 

For the last 8 years, there was little to no activity from the Time Breakers, not after a horrible incident in another Timeline that cost the lives of many Time Patrollers, The Supreme Kai of Time was sure that the two demons had retreated back to the Demon Realm to rethink their plans, but she had no idea what kind of force they would strike back with until it was too late to stop it. 

Day by day, numerous Time Patrollers have gone missing, all from routine missions to ensure the safety of the flow of time. 

Despite their best efforts, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time are still unable to track down their whereabouts and fear that the worst may have come to pass. 

The number of active Time Patrollers is dwindling down, to the point where the Time Breaker's numerous activities are wearing the remaining forces down. Making it hard to keep up with the demons. 

The Supreme Kai of Time decided that this was enough, something had to be done. Something had to give, and it was time for her to do something she never thought she would need to do. 

"Are you sure about this? Has it really gotten that severe?" Trunks asked while the Kai looked at the glowing purple scroll in her hands, glaring down at the newest timeline that the Time Breakers had tampered with. 

"I'm sure, we can't waste any more time Trunks. We've already lost too many comrades to these demons and I refuse to let the Time Nest fall into their hands. You have to gather the dragon balls. This might be our only chance to turn things around Trunks. I know I can trust you to get this done." Trunks nodded and took the Dragon Radar out of his coat pocket. 

"Right, I won't let you down." With that, The Supreme Kai just watched the half-Saiyan walk out of the Time Nest, breathing out a heavy sigh as she set down the scroll in her hand. 

"This has to work... We don't have a lot of options left." She clenched her fist at the thought of how many Time Patrollers are still missing, not knowing what had happened to them or where they are just made her blood boil. 

All she could do now was place her faith in Trunks and the power of Shenron. Desperate times call for desperate measures.


	2. "Grant Our Wish Shenron! Bring Us A Powerful Warrior!"

**"Grant Our Wish Shenron! Bring Us A Powerful Warrior!"**

* * *

**~Age 1028 ~**

* * *

On the surface, Satan City doesn't seem to have changed much from that life-changing event the world endured just 8 years ago. Thanks to modern technology, the City had been restored to its former splendor, replacing the sign of the City's namesake, Mr. Satan, the people of the city had opted to erect a stone statue of their former hero as a reminder that they must continue moving forward, just as their Hero would want for them.

But to others residing in the city, that statue is just a reminder of the public's ignorance to the truth, a truth that they must keep hidden or risk that same event from 8 years ago happening once again. With the great warriors of their time now lost to the battle, the remaining family of those warriors is left only with that statue as a grim reminder of what's come to pass, and what they need to do to keep their loved ones safe from the ones who caused that tragedy oh so long ago.

"I swear that statue is so gaudy looking." Looking up at the proudly standing statue was a girl with long, flowing black hair, with a red bow tied in the back in a simple half-ponytail, an almost annoyed expression on her face as her amber eyes scanned the statue of the supposed "Hero".

"Oh come on Tsukimi, it's not that bad, I mean yeah it's sort of weird looking but it's supposed to be an important monument." Standing next to the girl was her friend, a young man with jet black hair tied into a small ponytail, casually sipping on the drink in his hand.

"I don't know I just have my doubts that this guy was really the savior of the world, nothing about him looks that mighty at all to me, and it's even weirder that they decided to name the city after him. I heard that this city used to be named Orange Star City before they changed it, I guess the name never really sat well with me." With a shrug, Tsukimi decided to keep walking down the sidewalk, choosing to ignore the strange statue for now.

"I never really minded the name all that much, I mean I never knew the guy so I can't judge." Yuuki followed after the bow-wearing girl, summer vacation had just started and the both of them were at a loss on what to do, despite the many different arcades, malls, water parks, and amusement parks stuffed into the city, none of that seemed interesting to them.

While the two walked down the busy summer sidewalk, they were suddenly berated with a crowd of people running away from something, as well as the sounds of gunshots invading their ears.

"The hell? What's going on?" Yuuki tried to force himself out from the grasp of the crowd of people all running away from something, he could already hear the sirens of Police cars getting closer.

"I guess the summer heat doesn't stop people from doing stupid shit," Tsukimi said with a sigh before just starting to walk towards the source of the commotion, a nearby convenience store.

"W-Wait a minute Tsukimi! It's dangerous to go in there!" Yuuki exclaimed and managed to force himself out of the crowd of people and followed after the amber-eyed girl who showed no signs of fear or uncertainty in her actions.

"I said hand over the money or I'm gonna blow your brains out!" Standing in the store was a pair of men, the larger of the two holding a rather large gun in his hand while the shorter of the two was hassling the terrified cashiers for their money. The two of them were wearing ski masks in a futile attempt to hide their identities.

Yuuki carefully looked in the window and clenched his fist when he saw Tsukimi walking into the store, completely ignoring the fact that the two men were armed and dangerous.

"The hell? Can't you see we're busy Girlie?!" The short robber hissed at Tsukimi, waving his pistol in his hand in a futile attempt to scare her.

"Honestly, didn't your mothers raise you two better? I bet they would be ashamed to see their sons devolve into petty robbers." Tsukimi shook her head at the two and clearly that struck a chord with them. "Teach this little bitch a lesson!" The short robber hissed at his accomplice who growled and started shooting at her.

Tsukimi took one glance at the man and while avoiding the shots he fired, she landed a harsh punch right to the man's gut, making him double over and drop the gun in his hand, giving Tsukimi the chance to pick it up and unload the bullets from it.

"Y-You little bitch! Just what the hell are you?!" The shorter robber yelled as he tried to shoot at her but every shot fired didn't even hit her, clearly his aim wasn't the best.

"Just someone who hates seeing people like you thinking you can do whatever you want." She looked to the short robber and in an instant, appeared in front of him and with a swift chop to the neck, he was knocked out and on the ground.

"T-That was incredible Miss! You saved us!" One of the cashiers exclaimed with tears in her eyes, and just at that moment, the Police had arrived on the scene only to be surprised at the sight, both robbers on the ground and only a teenage girl left standing.

"Looks like my work here is done," Tsukimi smiled to herself before looking to the officers. "This girl is a hero! She took care of those robbers like it was nothing!" The cashier exclaimed while the police officers went to arrest the robbers before they could recover.

Yuuki, who had been watching the whole scene from the window just smiled to himself. Tsukimi had done this sort of thing before, whenever she sees a crime in progress she just steps in and stops it. With the martial arts she learned from her late father, she's made a reputation for herself as a hero within the city.

No matter how many times he sees it, Yuuki just never ceases to be amazed but how Tsukimi just never shown any signs of fear in the face of danger. She willingly puts herself in danger for the sake of others, even complete strangers, and all because of this sense of justice she developed thanks to her father.

That was always something he admired about her. There are many times when Yuuki wished that he could be more like Tsukimi, more confident and fearless, but no matter what he tries he just can't seem to shake these cowardly tendencies of his, they refuse to leave him and have stuck to him ever since he was a kid.

Seeing that bashful smile on her face, that light shade of pink her cheeks turn when complimented always made Yuuki's heart pound. He's had feelings for her ever since the two of them were kids, and as time went on, those feelings only got stronger.

Despite the fact that he still refuses to express said feelings because he doesn't want to risk ruining their friendship. He could hear everyone around complimenting and praising Tsukimi for her actions, even the press came to take pictures and try to get interviews with her, but she always politely declines, stating that she doesn't do it for fame, she acts because it's the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry I'm not really the type to take interviews." Tsukimi was politely declining the press trying to hound her for questions when all of a sudden she felt her phone ring in her pocket. "Oh, will you excuse me?" She quickly took the chance to get away from the media and saw that it was her friend Kasumi. "Kasumi, what's up?" She asked once she ducked into a nearby alleyway.

 _"I hope you're enjoying your day off, Girl because WE'RE GETTING OUR FUCKING ASSES HANDED TO US ON A SILVER PLATTER! How the hell can you leave me with these scrubs?! This bitch can't fight his way out of a paper bag!"_  Tsukimi even had to take her phone away from her ear for a moment because of Kasumi's yelling.

"Alright calm down, look I'll be there as soon as I can but I think you're overreacting Kasumi, don't you have Mamoru helping you out?" Tsukimi asked.

 _"Yeah but there's only so much ass he can cover by himself- I SAID GET HIM IN THE EYE! HE'S A GIANT MONKEY HOW HARD IS IT TO HIT HIS EYE!"_  Kasumi yelled again before sighing.  _"Please get over here as soon as you can Girl, I swear this team I got going on aren't doing me any favors."_

"Can't you just call Trunks for backup if you're really that hard up? What about Akihiko or Satoshi? Hell, even Hotaru can help you out." Tsukimi sighed with an annoyed tone in her voice.

 _"Girl, we're all spread thin here! Everyone else is on missions and I'm stuck here with the freaking rejects! And Trunks went off to go find the Dragon Balls from what I heard so I- Oh fuck me, I gotta go, Mamoru's down and about to get his ass stomped, call you later."_  With that Kasumi hung up, leaving Tsukimi to shove her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"Damn it..." Since Yuuki is with her today, it's going to be hard to think of an excuse to leave, and she didn't want him to know about the Time Patrol anyway. He's a nice guy but Yuuki isn't much of a fighter and would only get put in danger at the Time Patrol.

 _"Why would Trunks need to gather the Dragon Balls though?"_  She wondered, never once in her time at the Time Patrol had she ever heard of Trunks needing to gather the Dragon Balls himself, it must be an important task from the Supreme Kai of Time herself.

In any case, she shook her head and started coming out of the alley just in time to see Yuuki already looking for her. "Tsukimi! Hey Tsukimi where'd you go? The press left already!" He called, looking around for her.

There was always this pang of guilt whenever Tsukimi would see Yuuki showing concern for her. He's been a wonderful friend to her, even by her side while she was grieving the loss of her father, but at the same time, she felt bad about keeping the truth about the Time Patrol a secret from him.

"It's for his own good, I'm not going to risk losing him." She would rather carry the burden of keeping the flow of time safe on her own than risk losing Yuuki to those demons.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you ran off to, everything alright?" Yuuki asked, and as usual, Tsukimi wore a smile just to ease his mind. "Just fine, but I gotta get going, something came up." She admitted.

"Something like what? Is it something serious?" Yuuki asked curiously while Tsukimi shook her head. "Don't worry It's nothing like that, Kasumi just needs my help with something, you know how she can be, but I'll see you later okay?" She smiled back at the raven-haired boy before starting to head off down the sidewalk.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Yuuki smiled back, watching Tsukimi's form get further away before looking up at the sky, now he was by himself and had no idea what to do. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his friends' names.

"Mamoru said he was helping out his mom today... Akihiko said that he was developing some new program, Kimiko was going to spend the day at the library, guess I'll go home and play video games." With a defeated sigh, Yuuki shoved his phone back into his pocket and started his walk home, this was becoming more of a frequent problem.

During the summer all of his friends would be busy doing something and leaving him alone until school starts up again, there were times when he was wondering if they were avoiding him or if they've gotten bored of him.

Even his older brother Isamu took time during the summer to volunteer at a summer camp, so he was never around during the summer.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, all that would do is make him depressed. "Maybe they'll call later." He tried to stay optimistic nonetheless.

* * *

**~Age 850~**

* * *

"Alright that should be the last of them, thanks for the help Isamu, I know that you don't like leaving your team alone during missions due to the circumstances." Trunks had finished gathering the Dragon Balls and placing them on the pedestal with his fellow Time Patroller by his side.

He's been with the Time Patrol for a little over three years now, and in that time he's proven himself to be a powerful ally to the Time Patrol and even created his own team known as the Daydream Warriors.

"It's no problem, but this must be big if the Supreme Kai herself asked you to gather them." Isamu adjusted the sunglasses that he was almost never seen without as he watched Trunks place the last Dragon Ball down with the others.

In a matter of seconds, the orbs began to glow, the sky above the two turning black and in a matter of seconds, a stream of light shot from the Dragon Balls and into the black sky.

"It is, we can't lose any more Time Patrollers, and we have to find those who have gone missing, that's why the Supreme Kai told me to summon Shenron, this is our last hope." Trunks clenched his fist as he watched the gargantuan green dragon form in the sky above them.

"You who have summoned me, state you wish," Shenron commanded in a booming voice.

"Shenron! The Time Patrol is on the brink of ruin! We ask you to send us a powerful warrior! One who will help us take down the Time Breakers once and for all! That is our wish!" Trunks exclaimed as Shenron's eyes began to glow bright red.

"Very well, your wish has been granted," Shenron answered as a bright light appeared in front of the two men, Isamu even having to shield his eyes from such a bright light.

"Huh? What's going on?" Recognizing that voice, Isamu uncovered his eyes and gasped when he saw that it was his own little brother. "Y-Yuuki?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Bro? Where am I? And who's that guy? And why are you wearing sunglasses?" Yuuki asked, obviously confused as to where he was, there was a giant dragon in the sky, some man with a large sword on his back, nothing seemed to make sense!

The raven-haired boy could only watch in shock as Shenron turned into a beam of light, and all 7 Dragon Balls scattered in the air, vanishing while the sky turned back to its normal blue hue.

"You know him?" Trunks asked curiously while Isamu sighed deeply. "Yeah, that's my little brother... Oh man, my mom is gonna kill me, if Tsukimi doesn't get to me first." The older teen could only look at his shocked little brother as he looked around at his new surroundings, did Shenron make a mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things so I'm hoping to improve the more I write this, I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chapter ^^


	3. "Welcome To The Time Patrol!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a bit of a shorter chapter since I need to improve when it comes to writing set up chapters ^^"

Yuuki's mind was racing, his eyes darting from place to place, to the oddly serene ring of water under the bridge behind him, to his own brother who oddly looked a little different, most notably the black tail wrapped around his waist and his normal brown eyes were now bright red and hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses.   

  

He cautiously looked to Trunks, who was talking to Isamu about what just transpired but his eyes were drawn to the large sword that was strapped to the demi-Saiyan's back.  

  

 _"Just what the hell is going on here? Where am I?"_  He continued to look around before feeling something brush against his leg, quickly looking down, the boy's charcoal black eyes widened when he saw a tail sticking out from under the bottom of his shirt!  

  

"W-What the hell?!" He gasped, even touching the new furry appendage, he could feel it, this thing was attached to him! "What's going on?! I-I have a tail?! Isamu what's going on here?!" Yuuki frantically exclaimed, looking to his brother for answers since it was clear that he knew what was going on.  

  

"That's a bit of a loaded question, but the short of it is, This is TokiToki City. And you've been brought here because I guess the Dragon brought you here. Seriously what the hell Trunks? You wished for a great warrior and he brings my brother here?" Isamu looked at the lavender-haired teen who started walking towards Yuuki.   

  

"It should be obvious why he was brought here Isamu, Shenron must see some sort of special power hidden within you, listen, I know this must all be shocking, and we will give you some time to adjust to everything but first you need to understand what's going on." Trunks began before letting out a sigh.  

  

"We are the Time Patrol, a group of warriors brought together from all ends of the Multiverse all under the leadership of the Supreme Kai of Time. The purpose of the Time Patrol is to keep the flow of time safe from those who seek to destroy it. Specifically speaking, the Time Breakers. A group led by a pair of evil demons from the demon realm known as Towa and Mira. Towa is an evil witch and a mad scientist as well, Mira is her greatest creation, a powerful warrior made with DNA from History's mightiest warriors." Trunks explained and it took Yuuki a little bit to process all of the information he was given, this has to be real, but it all seemed so surreal at the same time.   

  

"Woah, wait a sec... Demons, Supreme Kai, it all seems like some kind of dream or something." Yuuki shook his head because his mind just couldn't comprehend all of this information at once.   

  

"It's true Yuuki, I've seen them for myself, and right now, we have a big problem on our hands. Members of the Time Patrol have been going missing left and right from routine missions, we have no idea where they are or what happened to them. We don't even know if they're still alive or not. It's gotten to the point where the remaining members of the Time Patrol are stretched to the limit. If we don't stop those demons now, the whole Time Patrol is in danger of falling into ruin." Isamu explained in a more stern tone.  

  

"I know things are confusing right now, and I can't explain everything yet, but I need you to trust me,  If Shenron brought you here, then maybe you're what we need to put an end to the Time Breakers once and for all." Yuuki only watched as his brother removed his sunglasses, looking straight into his eyes as he spoke.   

  

"But how can I help? You know I'm not much of a fighter, someone like Tsukimi would be a better fit than me." Yuuki admitted with a sigh, he was never that good of a fighter, he has taken martial arts lessons from Tsukimi but he's yet to ever put those skills into practice.   

  

"Actually Tsuki-" Trunks started but quickly had his mouth covered by Isamu's hand. "Dude, give him a chance to process all this, besides he'll see her in a bit." He whispered to the other teen who gave him a nod.   

  

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice, One minute I'm walking home and the next I'm here. But wait, is this where you were going when you said you were volunteering at summer camp?" Yuuki gave an accusing look to his older brother who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while putting his sunglasses back on.  

  

"I had to say that, the thing is, Towa and Mira's influence is a lot bigger than we thought it was, and we have reason to believe that they've cast a spell over our timeline. To put it simply, if they catch anyone speaking of the Time Patrol at home, they aren't heard from again." Isamu answered with a rather grim tone in his voice, clenching his fist at his side, the memories of that event 8 years ago still fresh in his mind. No matter how many times he's tried to forget.   

  

"So that explains it... Does mom know about this? The Time Patrol thing?" Yuuki asked curiously while Isamu nodded. "Yeah, she knows, and believe me, she didn't want me to join but I knew I had to. I can't let those demons get away with what they've done." Isamu said with that same grim tone of voice.  

 

Yuuki was honestly curious, he had never seen his brother look this angry before, he's always seemed more like such a laid back guy that seeing him angry like this was completely foreign to him.   

  

"But since you're joining the Time Patrol, I'll show you the ropes, Trunks, you can go back to the Supreme Kai of Time and tell her that the Dragon Balls have been used, I'm sure she'll be waiting for your report." Isamu looked to the lavender-haired teen who answered with a nod.   

  

"Right, I'll see you later then Yuuki, and Welcome to the Time Patrol." With a friendly smile, Trunks took off into the sky, making Yuuki's eyes widen again. "H-He just flew! He can fly?!" He gasped since he's never seen someone fly before.  

  

"Yeah I've got a lot to teach you little brother, but don't worry, I'll show you the ropes, I think you'll fit in here fine." Isamu placed a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder, seeing that smile on his face again put Yuuki more at ease.   

  

He still had his doubts though, he's not much of a fighter, but maybe this is the chance he's been waiting for, maybe being in the Time Patrol will actually make him more brave and confident!   

  

 _"This could actually be a blessing in disguise, maybe I'll actually get stronger here!"_  Yuuki looked around a bit, he did see a few other Time Patrollers in the area, some, unlike anyone he's ever seen, some with green skin, pointed ears and antennae, others with teal colored skin and bright orange hair, there's still a lot he doesn't understand here but with his brother by his side, he's willing to give this a shot, and hope that the answers to all of the burning questions in his mind will be answered in due time.   


End file.
